Currently, as disclosed in Patent Document 1, various vehicle safety apparatuses for the convenience and safety of a vehicle driver have been developed.
More specifically, a line-of-sight tracking technology of securing a line-of-sight of a driver in a vehicle and using the secured line-of-sight to provide a real time front image of a road on which the vehicle is driven, an alarm service, and the like, has been provided.
However, the above-mentioned line-of-sight tracking technology has been mainly optimized in a two-dimensional (2D) environment, such as verification of efficiency of an advertisement, an interface utilizing a display, or the like, in which only a direction of a line-of-sight is detected.
Meanwhile, since the driver views an actual environment, e.g., 3D environment, with the naked eyes at the time of driving the vehicle, there is a limitation in accurately detecting a direction of a line-of-sight only with a line-of-sight vector detected in the 2D environment.